


Change the Channel

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Parent Gamora (Marvel), Parent Peter Quill, Television, Television Watching, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: You and your father, Peter, fight over what to watch.
Relationships: Peter Quill & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Change the Channel

“Come on! Not that!” your father, Peter, whined as you switched the TV to your favorite show when he walked into the room. He didn’t know how you could stand to watch it, he found it so boring.

You gave him a look. “What? This is good!” you say, defending your choice in program.

“It’s lame!” your father countered.

You gave him a look and snarked, “Oh, and boxing matches are so much better?”

“They’re better than that!” He said in disgust, watching the TV as he sat down on the sofa. 

“They are not!” You reply, offended. You hated boxing matches. At least your show had a plot to it. Sure, you had seen it twice over now, but it was good! Your dad just didn’t have good taste in shows.

Peter made a grab for the remote. “Come on, just change it to anything else.”

You jerk the remote out of his reach. “No.”

Peter looked at you in shock. “Excuse me?” You were definitely his. Got the sass down and everything. He was starting to question if he should be proud or annoyed.

You grin. “Not gonna. Can’t make me.” You stuck you tongue out at him before returning to watching your show.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” 

In response you decide to make a show of sitting on the remote and grinning cheekily. Big mistake. Your dad then lunged at you, drilling his fingers into your stomach and ribs. You cripple into yourself and squeal in laughter. “Wait! No! Dad, please!” you cry, grasping at his wrists.

He paused and grinned cheekily at you. “You gonna change it?”

“Never!” you cry, stubbornness getting the better of you.

Peter chuckled before starting back up again. “That’s too bad.”

You lasted only a few more moments before you gave in, crying out, “Wait! Wait! OK! I give up! I give!”

Peter stopped and laughed. “That’s what I thought.” 

Begrudgingly, you hand him the remote. The channel had already changed several times randomly due to you squirming on top of it and inadvertently pushing the buttons. “Do we really have to watch boxing?” you whine.

“Nope!” You both are startled by your mother, Gamora, suddenly snatching the remote from Peter and plopping down next to him on the couch. “You two fight over it, Mama gets to pick.” she says, flipping through the channels. 

You share a look of defeat with your father. You both knew it wouldn’t be worth retaliating, both fully aware of her past as an assassin. It was best to just let her win this one.

Nobody messes with Mama.


End file.
